Dead Adonis
by Hinata'sBadSide
Summary: Bella is sucked into the world of vampires in a very different way. Once captured, blackmailed, lied to and used, her world changes. Soon she is at once struck still by Edward's charm as a mortal and immortal. Bella/Edward. VAMPIRE! Later character death.
1. Prolouge: Death at Masquerade

**A/N: This is my first Bella/Edward and my first Twilight FanFic, which is Vampire. Enjoy.**

**By the way...**

**The poem at the beginning is claimed by someone; **_**VampireBunnyLord**_**. As we go to the same school and know each other like we know ourselves she came up with this poem, due to something that will happen in **_**Big Brother: Uchiha Style**_**, during our school's **_**Writing Club**_**. **

**This story was inspired by her beautiful writing and is dedicated to her, soo... Thanks for being with me when times were down. Thanks for believing in me and supporting me all the way. Thanks for being a full-time sister and never hurting me. I hope you love it but you won't get chapters earlier than anyone else, I still adore my reviewers. ;) ;P ;)**

**Hinata'sBadSide**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Twilight characters, but VamipreBunnyLord owns the poem at the beginning.**

**Prologue: Death at Masquerade**

_**'Lilting shreds of paper riddled the walls with red and gold,**_

_**Though held still the party was no longer jovial,**_

_**The colours stayed, unwilling to fade, into grey while one enjoyed themselves.**_

_**A devilish smile, a smothered chuckle deep in his heart,**_

_**The chaste kiss on corpse cold lips as they do part,**_

_**The killer at the masquerade,**_

_**Why, where to start?**_

_**As the lovers doth twirl and spin, by warm beats**_

_**The fun does not begin only heats,**_

_**And in the canopy staring down, wearing a face of a clown?**_

_**The choosing, the waiting and fine deliberating,**_

_**A calculating look and a dancers finest bating,**_

_**Now all naive young ladies come a chasing,**_

_**The killer at the masquerade.**_

_**How do we stop one we can not notice, let alone expect?**_

_**When no one can tell what happened next,**_

_**Though the body, left by he, was plain to see.**_

_**Blood soaked bodice, hefty broken collar,**_

_**A chuckle at the library door,**_

_**They turned to look but saw no more**_

_**Of the killer at the masquerade.'**_

Once he'd led his lover through a large balcony, one seeming to have appeared out of my rare dreams of Pemberly, and patted her off the edge, his cold coarse hand pulled me at the elbow to journey as his lover did.

My mind was all in rambles, my breathing a shallow gasps from empty chest and heart as the face of the recently dead haunted my thoughts and would for my at-length-eternal life. He saw my petrified expression and chortled hollow. As his lover waits for us to depart from the out landing of the library, he ignored her impatient hisses. I could feel his eye's raking my naked neck but was vaguely conscious of it for my mind was at other distressing places and times.

I was bought back to the new reality as his icy fingers trailed from the peak back of my ear down to the bend that was my shoulders. He leaned into me, the slaughterer of innocent, and pressed his lips lightly on to the slope of my neck. Even with newly-gifted, bountiful speed I couldn't get away from him quick enough, for his hand suddenly tightened around my neck. A sign boasting he could crush me. Crush me so that my mother would think she were walking on soft, powdery sand and not the dust that was deceased me.

"You're not going anywhere... not tonight." He snarled at first but soon conceded to soft sighing tone. Again he bent his head into me, taking a piece of my 'intoxicating', as he put it, scent with him.

A fatal hiss sounded behind me. I turned and was pleased to find his lover there. She wouldn't let him molest me in the slightest within sight of her grim eyes... The killer tittered again. He moved from me to the perfect beauty that was she, his forever lover. Or so I prayed on countless nights.

"Jealous, my love?" He pondered as he stroked her bare back like he did my neck. Passionately but also, cautiously. His 'Beauty' snapped her perfect teeth at me, indeed a strong warning answer to his question.

"I'll never know what you see in her, she's still mousy. Even after changing!" Her words were music to my ears. Thank god I was still me or what was left of me.

"You are biased with hate for her, my love. Love, let us leave before my thirst grows hungrily once those petty villagers and commoners come to stake us and waste holy water. Let us go, before I do something I'll regret and ma..." His speech was muffled by the aggravated sounds of the humans.

My head focused on the killer as he inwardly grinned. His thirst was of no secret to me and did not surprise me any longer. He held his hand out for his lady friend to win before he peeked at me.

"Return to my room. We will talk Isabella." He whispered, for my ears only before he was gone. He flew away with his 'Beauty' seeming oblivious to me. But I knew he would be back if I did not return to his home. I would not risk my living loved ones for my shattered existence.

The immaculate and heavenly doors of the library burst open as many people spilled out like ants escaping from a flood. They soon spotted me as I; a doomed female took my place on the edge of the balcony.

A few of the human's came forward, pleaded for me to think of what I was going to do. But I just smirked as one called out "Don't give up your life, you only live once." A little too late buddy, I beamed within.

As I spread my wings out, my white/black dress flowed in the night breeze before I stepped off, though not too late of sighting one of my own.

An angel glared viciously before me, scaring me more than the departed killer ever could, barring his sharp white teeth. His eyes pools of heavenly bullion raked my body, taking in ever inch of me. A low pant jingled for his ears only before…

My body plummeted down the castle as the people rushed forward to see the scene of blood splattered on the floor but the floor was not the fixation of my mind. It was he, the angel far above me. His eyes closed ashamedly as he turned away.

He'd left. I flew over onto my front before pounding my feet against the air, propelling myself home. Glancing back, he was there, crouching, as if to hunt, on the tallest tower of the building. The angel's black cloak whipped in rhythm to his bronze hair, whilst the moon lit his most prominent features. My gasp sounded like a church bell at the break of light as it dawned on me of what the golden-eyed-cherub-with-no-heartbeat be... Nooo! I shook my head as I flew off, it couldn't be possible.

**A/N: Cliffee? I'd like to see who you guys think the 'the killer' is and who his 'lover/Beauty' is. Also, (if you haven't figured it out by now, and I used her name then you haven't read it carefully) whose POV you think it is. And lastly who could our golden eyed angel be? ;) **

**If you guys hated it, liked it, found it completely boring and useless, please tell me so I can work on my mistakes. The more reviews I get within the week the faster I'll update. I'm giving you all one week to tell me if it's crap and makes you wanna gorge your eyes out or if it makes you break into a habit of biting nails, one you never thought you had before, due to suspense.**

**I've started another FanFic; a Bella/Edwards. The new one will be human and I've planned it all out up to chapter 4/5. **

**Also I've had some difficulties; I lent my USB to a not-nearly-a-total stranger and one thing led to another. Now, I've lost some important and one-of-a-kind FanFic documents and all my school work is now in some code. **

**So I'm an idiot for lending someone my USB and am now going to log off my laptop and go to sleep. I've a test in the morning and I did badly in the last one, soo goodnight. Please R&R or I may not continue.**

**Hinata'sBadSide**


	2. Chapter 1: Glares

**Chapter 1: Glares.**

BPOV

It's my seventeenth birthday as one of the gifts I received for the occasion was two tickets to Volterra, Italy from my dad, Charlie. After asking my mother to come with me as Chief Swan was extremely busy, we sped our way to the airport and here we sit, waiting to be called on board.

It was dark outside the elongated windows, which were to the right of the silver chairs. Very dark. I tore my gaze from the pretty lights and the great aeroplanes, searching through gatherings of people for my mother. Whilst I had been in my thoughts she must have gone to get something. As I searched again, a pair of golden eyes caught mine. Those little pools of gold held me entranced to follow the one who was gifted with such envious eyes. Then suddenly I felt repulsed, my hand reflexively reaching for my mouth as if to hold any vomit in my body. And then the feeling was gone.

I searched and searched many times on end for those gorgeous golden trophy eyes but failed miserably to find them. My mom returned with a half-moon smile glued upon her face; she was extremely pleased that we would be travelling in first class. I retuned the grin, though I must have let my sorrow show through because she suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong Bells?" She probed as she took her recently empty stool, her hand taking mine.

"Nothing," I lied. Mom's eyebrows rose to say "Really?" I quickly added, "Just that you and Charlie must have spent so much on this trip and I feel guilty for having loads of your money put on me. My birthdays nothing special-"

Right there my mom cut me off, her jaw clenching in tamed fury. "Isabella Swan, you mean the world to me and Charlie and I don't want to hear you say such things again? Ok?"

I agreed; Renee was right. I am a screw up.

* * *

It had only been a few minutes after being settled that I relaxed my head against my lush recliner for a little nap. First Class was quite comfortable. I closed my eyes for a few minutes before opening them to find the gold-eyed person starring at me from my right side. It was a guy with bronze hair and absurdly handsome features. Quite a treat to make your mouth water on edge forever, was the seraph. His eyes, the same ones that had deserted me before, caught mine and there I realized his eyes were darker than before. Does he wear contacts?

He sat directly to my right and he seemed to be resting but I could clearly see that he was actually flaming with anger. I soon realized that I wasn't breathing as we both starred at each other. His eyes roamed my not-nice-looking face then down my body. I instantly felt self-conscious like never before. A perfect god was inspecting me?

My heart ran into a faster sprint than before. As I averted my eyes I noticed his hands bunched into knuckles. His skin pulled tight over them. I diverted the course of my sight to my mother who had asked me if she could take the window seat. I had instantly submitted it, though now I slightly regretted my decision.

Once I turned back I saw a goddess sit next to the young male, aside the window. His fists were still clenched but at the elegant touch of her fingers he calmed ever so somewhat. The idol next to me was taken. That was much obvious.

The goddess's eyes screamed confusion then as he mumbled in a low, attractive voice, too quiet for me to register the words, her eyes caught me gawking at them. As the young deity had done before, her eyes raked and took in my body. Nodding she turned to the 20-ish looking male next to her. After sincere smile crossed her face prior to kissing his forehead, she left her recent hold, to sit ahead of me in the couple lounges next to a handsome guy.

Distracted by the cherub beside me, I hadn't realized that there were others like him. No offence to normal looking people, but the archangel looked like he had been accidentally dropped from Heaven itself. His face was perfect, no wrinkles or spots; nothing but excellence. His hair, in its tousled bronze form, appeared spectacular even in the dimly lit aeroplane. His figure was built so that it appealed to every type of women. The others like him were; three boys and three girls.

The first man was the one, whom the supermodel had chosen to sit by, conversing with someone in the seat directly ahead of me. The man-model had certain sense around him that made him more mature than the others. Like a group leader. He was the blonde beauty that held a certain authority over all around him. One of the other boys was muscled like a serious weight lifter with dark curly locks for hair. He sat vertically behind me, engrossed in a hotel pamphlet which I couldn't really decipher the title of.

Another boy, was taller, leaner and muscular, not like the weight-lifter, and was blessed with honey blonde hair. He was the one being conversed with 'The Man-Model'; my new title for him as I didn't really know his name, or any of theirs for that matter.

All of the boys could have easily passed for college students with their youthful looks or maybe teachers and, or doctors. But one thing was certain, they were very beautiful and loaded of cash. Just by looking at them I could comprehend that they were regulars of First Class. I wouldn't be surprised if they had their own private jet - each!

The three girls were; one, the beauty adjacent to 'The Man-Model', appearing elegant and would certainly send 100 men's hearts a flutter without doing anything. Another was the obvious partner of the guy sitting vertically before me. She had such pixie look, a princess from the fairy tale books my mother read to me on many occasions. Her black cropped hair stuck out everywhere making her all the more from a fairy tale.

Lastly was the swan vertically behind my mother, her frame was one that the term 'to die for' would be put to good use. Her blonde hair waved like a waterfall of sun from her skull. Again I could tell by her readable body language that she was the partner of the weight-lifter; her head rested on his chest whilst his arm wrapped around her waist, stroking her thigh.

"Drink Miss. Swan?" demanded a female, flight attendant. Holding out a bottle of their finest champagne, probably costing more than my whole outfit put together. This by the way is a black top with a white cardigan trawled upon me, and the all-to-casual, my-favourite dark jeans. To be drunk before bed, or to not be, I wondered. I could feel the archangel's eyes piercing into me. Listening for my reaction?

"No. But thank you for asking, I think I'll just nod off." I replied, hoping I hadn't insulted her or anything.

"Oh, that's okay. Drink Mr. Cullen?" She stated more than asked the boy with bronze hair. As I expected, her eyes completely lusted for him, tainted with a bit of sexually inviting grin.

"No, but thank you." His answer was like a sharp slap. Hearing his velvety voice clearly for the first time made my heart break into a series of sprints.

"Your welcome, Mr. Cullen. Please tell me if you need anything. Anything at all. I'll be here, no strings attached." She purred, strutting away, noticeably shaking her hips as she did so. Whoa! Did I just hear what I thought I heard? '_Anything at all, no strings attached_.' I swear those last three words had just **one** particular meaning in mind.

"I will, if I need anything." He answered, his fists gripping the hand rests. What the hell was wrong with him? Cullen, Cullen, _Cullen_. I liked the ring to it. I glanced at him to purr his name aloud in my mind as a comical joke but I caught him starring at me again. My sly grin disappeared instantly replaced by a burning of my cheeks. His trophy eyes filled with hate, I cringed and shuddered. Why did he hate me? I hadn't ever met him until today?! I sighed, gritting my teeth.

I diverted my attention from the young Mr. Cullen and felt sleep tug greatly at me. My mom was already sleeping so I might as well give up my fight and join her. Watching her, my jaw relaxed. I wanted to look at the sky over seas so pulled at the little, white draped window. Taking extra care to not wake Renee, but I failed miserably. My arm had nudged her _slightly_. Okay! My arm had hit her nose, yes clumsy Bella comes to the _rescue_, once again.

"Bella? You're still awake?" Mom stated more than questioned, squinting at me with her eyebrows raised and massaging her nose; more like pressuring clay into shape. She stood up straight, from her laid back position. I saw something catch her eyes from behind me. Even though I could feel his eyes study into the creature that is me, I really didn't need a reminder from my mom. I was about to confront him about his constant loath filled glares. But as I did so, my mom clasped my wrist.

"Is everything alright Bella? Did something happen? Did _he_ do something?" She asked. She was clearly very sleepy yet she still had energy to investigate me. Suddenly I dropped my head; a deep drowsiness was actually winning; claiming me of my mind and consciousness.

"Bella? Bella!" She exclaimed, pulling me at the shoulders. Startled I woke to my mother's parental panicked screams. I didn't know what had just happened, one minute I'm talking to my mom then suddenly I felt this vigorous tug claim me, my body, my soul, just plain old me. In those few, last, seconds I knew my consciousness had faltered. Though I had no will to secede the peaceful sleep I had been hypnotized to follow, a hot prod woke me up. I searched for any signs of the stick that had scorched me awake; I must have imagined it for as there were no signs of poker searing stick.

"Bells? What happened baby?" My mother immobilized my chin in between her fingers and her forehead creased; ripples chiselled intensely into hard marble. Her concern blazed out of her face. Her expressions were always displayed upon her eroding face.

"Nothing mom, I guess I'm just sleepy. I'm fine." I stoically suspected. Mom nodded in an hmm-right way.

Once her eyes had closed and I trusted that she was sleeping I reached for my headphones to my mobile; a distraction to the beauty beside me. I plugged it in, scrolled for my favourite songs and added them to a line-up. Just as I was about to place the ear pieces in my mother grumbles coherently a command.

"Get to bed Bells," she growls with her eyes closed. How did she know? I swear she was snoring before I reached for my phone. And as if she were reading my thoughts she added, "I know everything that goes on with you Isabella Marie Cullen. Don't think I didn't know what you were trying to get at Isabella. Now before you get to bed brush your pearly teeth and scrub that pretty face. Isabella you'd better do it or I'm getting in that washroom with you young lady. Night my Bells."

With that she rolled over onto her side. That's right, nothing got past my mom. Nothing!

**A/N: Hope you liked it, I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected but hopefully will be updating soon. Don't worry if I'm out for about a month or more, it's just I'm busy. Please review. Bye.**

**Hinata'sBadSide.**


End file.
